


The Make Over

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean got Cas a make-over, neither of them could see the consequences.





	The Make Over

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to attempt to write a one shot every day in November for NaNoWriMo.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been next door neighbors for almost a year. Dean really liked Cas, he was funny and sweet and sort of adorable. 

Cas was also kind of plain-looking. He didn’t dress in any way that was attractive, he was just always in that stupid suit with the tie that flopped around backwards and that ratty trench coat. His hair always looked like he’d combed it with a fish bone or something. 

But that didn’t detract from his all-over adorableness in Dean’s eyes.

Dean had a younger brother, Sam, who was also friends with Cas.

Dean and Sam were sitting around Dean’s living room, drinking beer and talking. The subject of Cas came up.

“You know,” Sam took a swig of his beer, “Cas is pretty lonely. No one ever looks at him twice, he says. He feels like he’s never going to find anyone.”

Dean sighed. He knew that Cas felt that way, and he sort of hated it. People were way too caught up with looks, and Cas was on the losing end of that stick. He wished he could do something, anything, to help out that sweet man.

Dean thought about it for days. He finally came up with an idea.

He walked next door and knocked on Cas’ door. When Cas answered, Dean grabbed him by the wrist.

“Come on, Cas, we’re going clothes shopping.”

Cas looked confused, but went with Dean, who explained the plan in the car.

Cas and Dean walked into the clothing store. Dean took him straight to the jeans.

He grabbed a few, mostly button fly, and guided Cas to the dressing rooms. Along the way, he grabbed a few shirts.

Cas tried on the clothes and then came out to model them for Dean. Dean would nod at the ones that looked great on Cas, shook his head at the ones that didn’t.

When they were done, Cas had a new wardrobe.

Then they went to Dean’s. Sam and Dean’s friend Charlie were already there.

Charlie took Cas and gave him a haircut. When she was done, Cas’ hair looked messy but amazing. 

Cas put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and modeled for the group. He looked like a new man… a very handsome man. Everyone cheered and clapped him on his back. He was smiling brightly.

Dean really took notice of him.

Cas was a changed man. He had more confidence and was more self-assured than he had ever been in his life. He started going out. He started dating, because men really began to notice him now.

Dean saw what was happening, saw all the men Cas dated, and he felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like the new Cas. Oh well, he liked the way Cas looked, but he really didn’t like all the male attention Cas was getting.

So far, Cas had only been dating the random guy and nothing serious seemed to be happening.

But then Dean had a Fourth of July cook-out. He invited Cas, of course. 

Cas showed up with a tall, thin British guy. Cas introduced him as Balthazar.

Cas and Balthazar were all over each other. Whispering, laughing… there were little stolen kisses that turned Dean’s stomach. Dean hated Balthazar on sight.

The day wore on. Dean tried to be at least polite to the man, but it was pretty obvious to everyone that Dean had a problem with the guy, and eventually, Cas and Balthazar left.

Later, after everyone else had gone home, Dean and Sam sat on the back deck having a beer.

“Dean, you acted pretty bad about Cas’ boyfriend.”

Dean took a swig of his beer. “I just didn’t like the guy, Sammy.”

Sam looked at him. “Dean, you were acting sort of, well, jealous.”

Dean looked at Sam with pure disgust on his face. “Jealous? That’s ridiculous. I am  _ not  _ jealous! I just didn’t like the guy.”

Sammy laughed. “Sure, Dean. Whatever you say.”

After Sam went home, Dean thought about what he said.  _ Was  _ he jealous? Did he have feelings for Cas? Nah, he didn’t. He just kept telling himself he didn’t like Balthazar and that was all there was to it.

He told himself until the next morning, when he walked out to get his newspaper and saw Balthazar's car parked in Cas’ driveway.

‘He spent the night? With Cas?’ was the first thought in Dean’s head. ‘What the fuck?’

He stormed back inside and called Sammy.

“What the fuck, Dean? Do you know what time it is?”

“He spent the night!”

“What are you talking about?  _ Who _ spent the night where?”

“That smarmy Brit! He spent the night with Cas.”

Sam laughed. “Now you really sound jealous, Dean.”

“Fuck you, Sammy.” Dean hung up the phone.

He went and made coffee, and stood leaning against a counter and drank a cup.

So, was he jealous? What was going on with him? Why was he so mad about the guy spending the night with Cas?

Fuck. He  _ was _ jealous. 

He suddenly had a vision of Cas under that guy, moaning and sweating and…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

Why hadn’t he figured out how he felt about Cas before? Why had he ever gotten the idea to transform Cas into what he was now… a catch.

Dean stood and thought through three cups of coffee.

He had to tell Cas how he felt. There was simply no other way. If Cas chose that Brit, then at least he would know that Cas knew how he felt.

He waited all day for Balthazar’s car to leave. It never did. It was there overnight again.

Dean was beside himself. He couldn’t get the picture of Cas having sex with that guy out of his mind. 

Finally, on Sunday, Balthazar left. 

Dean paced the living room, trying to get up the nerve to talk to Cas. It took him all day, and then it was night.

Finally, Dean left the house and walked to Cas’. He knocked on the door before he could chicken out.

Cas answered the door and smiled.

“Dean! Come on in.” He stepped aside and let Dean in.

Dean walked in and stood in the middle of the living room.

“Sit down. Can I get you anything? A beer?”

“That would be great, thanks.” 

Cas got them both a beer and Dean sat on the couch while Cas sat in the chair opposite.

“What can I do for you, Dean? Or is this just a social call?”

Dean took a deep breath. “About Balthazar…”

Cas held up a hand. “Dean, stop. I know you don’t like him.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t. But it’s just because he’s not right for you.”

Cas tilted his head. “What do you know about it?”

Dean sighed. “I know he’s not the one for you. I know he spent two nights here…”

“You were spying on me?”

“No, Cas, I wasn’t spying. I just noticed his car in your driveway.”

“Well, that’s none of your business.”

“Fuck, you think I don’t know that? I just… I hate that you’re with him.”

Cas looked at Dean with confusion on his face.

“Why do you care who I’m with?”

“Because, Cas! You belong with me! I want to be the one spending the night with you. I want… I want you, Cas.”

Cas had a look that was somewhere between disbelief and amusement. Dean couldn’t tell what Cas was feeling.

“Dean… what are you saying here? That you…”

“I want you, Cas. I want to be your boyfriend. I just want  _ you _ .”

Cas got up and walked to the couch. He sat down next to Dean.

“Dean, you are all I’ve ever wanted. I thought that when you helped me with my looks… but no, You didn’t even give me a second glance. Why now?”

Dean looked down. “I guess I just got my head out of my ass. Seeing you with that smarmy Brit just shook me up. I hated that he spent the night…”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Dean, nothing happened. He got food poisoning and was too sick to leave.”

Dean laughed. “He got food poisoning at my barbeque? No one else got sick…”

Cas smiled. “No, he got it from some old egg salad he found in my fridge and ate.”

Dean laughed until he had tears running down his face.

Cas waited patiently for Dean to stop laughing. 

“Dean, if you can ever stop laughing, I’d kind of like to kiss you.”

Dean stopped immediately. Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him, softly at first, but then they got passionate.

Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips and Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue.

They made out on the couch for a long time. Their lips were kiss-swollen and they were both breathless. Cas’ shirt was unbuttoned and so was Dean’s  They both had uncomfortable erections tenting their jeans.

Cas broke away and looked at Dean. “Dean, can we take this to the bedroom?”

Dean had never heard a better idea in his life. He grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled him up and down the hall.

Much later, as they laid together in Cas’ bed, Cas kissed Dean.

“I can’t believe this, Dean. You were all I ever wanted and now, here we are,”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, and all it took was bad egg salad.”

 


End file.
